happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nutty's Party Smoochie
Nutty's Party Smoochie es un Smoochie, una serie de videos interactivos protagonizados por un solo personaje, en este caso Nutty, al que se le dan objetos con los que interactuar y que terminan por causarle la muerte. Es el quinto Smoochie. Está ambientado en una fiesta. Descripción It's a party and everyone is invited! Just be careful what presents you ask for 'cause you just may get it! (¡Es una fiesta y todos están invitados! ¡Tan sólo ten cuidado con lo que pidas porque es posible que lo obtengas!). Animaciones *Nutty mueve su cabeza hacia un lado. *Nutty se ríe. Opciones #'Toy (Juguete):' Nutty recibe un Yo-Yo. Mientras juega con él, es golpeado en la cara y pierde uno de sus dientes. Enojado, lo lanza lejos. Desafortunadamente, el Yo-Yo regresa y se frota contra su ingle. La fricción hace que su cuerpo se queme, dejando sólo su esqueleto. Su mano aún sostiene el Yo-Yo, el cual comienza a subir y bajar varias veces. #'Gift (Regalo):' Un regalo con globos cae. Nutty lo abre, quedando con los globos atados en su cuello. El regalo resulta ser unas tijeras gigantes. Molesto, Nutty las suelta, pero al quitar el peso de las tijeras, empieza a asfixiarse cuando los globos flotan. Nutty trata de volver a tomar las tijeras, pero no lo logra y muere. #'Treat (Obsequio):' Un karting cae del cielo. Nutty se mete dentro de él y conduce hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ya que la pantalla ocupa todo el espacio. El escape llena el lugar con humo, el cual Nutty respira continuamente. Luego de un momento, Nutty muere, mientras el karting sigue golpeando los lados de la pantalla. Errores #Nutty no tiene su bastón de caramelo en su pecho. #El Yo-Yo arranca uno de los dientes de Nutty, pero cuando Nutty se enoja tiene todos sus dientes. Curiosidades *Sin contar su diente arrancado, ninguna de las muertes de Nutty tiene sangre. *Todos los regalos de Nutty tienen los colores azul y rosa. *Extrañamente, ninguna de las opciones en el Smoochie contiene caramelos (sin contar los caramelos que Nutty tiene pegados). Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería Animaciones Nutty Smoochie - Animacion plz 1.png Nutty Smoochie - Animacion plz 2.png Nutty Smoochie - Animacion plz 3.png Opción Toy Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 1.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 2.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 3.png Nutty's Party Smoochie.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 4.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 5.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 6.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 7.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 8.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 9.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 10.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 11.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 12.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 13.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 14.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 15.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 16.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 17.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 18.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 19.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 20.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 21.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Toy 22.png Opción Gift Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 1.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 2.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 3.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 4.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 5.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 6.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 7.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 8.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 9.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 10.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Gift 11.png Opción Treat Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 1.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 2.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 3.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 4.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 5.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 6.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 7.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 8.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 9.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 10.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 11.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 12.png Nutty Smoochie - Opcion Treat 13.png Categoría:Smoochies Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodio Sin Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Protagonizado Por Nutty